


Held at the Brink

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Buck Has the World's Biggest Praise Kink No I am Not Taking Questions at This Time, Dom Eddie, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, sub buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: Eddie has something he wants to try.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 936





	Held at the Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/616961263458828288/hi-its-kassiopeia-from-ao3-i-am-obsessed-with
> 
> Translation into Chinese now available here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105185

They really need to stop having sex in the kitchen.

Buck’s thinking this, and he’s thinking this very seriously, but he’s also currently on his knees with Eddie’s dick in his mouth so really, he’s got nobody to blame but himself. Eddie just looks extremely good fresh out of the shower, and he was doing that thing where he watches Buck sip on a beer and he’s _clearly_ thinking about Buck’s mouth on other things, and Buck is the world’s biggest sucker for praise, so here they are.

He glances up through his lashes, takes in the sight of Eddie’s face, flushed and slack, his eyes heavy-lidded, his gaze dark. Fuck. Buck’s straining in his pants and he wants to work a hand down and touch himself, but Eddie said _no_ and Buck’s learned that there is in fact one place that he likes doing as he’s told.

Eddie runs a hand through Buck’s hair and Buck’s eyes slide closed of their own accord. He loves this—the feeling of Eddie’s cock hot and heavy on his tongue, stretching his mouth, making his jaw ache, the feeling of Eddie’s fingers tight and firm in his hair, holding him in place, the feeling of Eddie looming over him.

It’s occurred to him, in his more contemplative moments (Maddie would claim he has none but what does she know), that he’s really fucking lucked out. He wants so badly to please, he wants so badly to be told what to do—someone with less than pure intentions could’ve run roughshod over him. He’d do anything his partner asked of him, even if it stretched him thin or made him uncomfortable.

Maybe he’s like Maddie in that way. If he’d had a Doug…

But he doesn’t. He has Eddie, Eddie who’s murmuring _good boy_ at him and gently stroking his thumb across Buck’s cheek, right where it bulges out, Eddie who’s looking at him like Buck’s _special._

“Jesus Christ,” Eddie murmurs, his voice awed, and Buck can feel his chest fucking glowing with pleasure at that.

He can feel Eddie’s cock jerking against the roof of his mouth, knows what that means, and starts to pull off, but Eddie tightens his grip on Buck’s hair. His voice is a low growl when he speaks. “Swallow.”

Fucking hell.

Buck whines, just a little, because he really wanted Eddie to fuck him but if Eddie’s got other plans, he supposes that’s fair. Whatever Eddie’s got in mind will be good.

So he hollows out his cheeks and _sucks,_ and does his best to swallow it all when Eddie swears violently and spills down his throat. The first time he tried this (despite Eddie’s concerns) he choked and made a huge mess that had Eddie laughing so hard he cried (even as he fetched Buck some water) but by now, he’s got the hang of it, even if some slides down the corners of his mouth, staining his chin.

“So fucking pretty,” Eddie murmurs, and then he’s pulling out and hauling Buck to his feet. They’re still dressed, which is annoying, but that’s about to be remedied, Buck’s certain. “You were made for being all stretched out in bed.”

Try and get Eddie to talk about his feelings, up to and including a stubbed toe, and you’ll be lucky to get a grunt out of him. Apparently Athena’s kids are on a fantasy kick because Bobby recorded a video of them watching _The Witcher_ and sent it to Eddie with the note, “It’s you except medieval,” and Buck thinks that just about sums up Eddie nicely (Eddie, who responded by sending Bobby a selfie with his middle finger up, would beg to differ).

But when it comes to dirty talk? Apparently you can’t get Eddie to shut the fuck up. Buck _loves_ it.

He shamelessly drapes his arms over Eddie’s shoulders and plays with the hair at the back of his neck. “Gonna be kind of hard for you to fuck me now, no pun intended.”

Eddie’s hand is warm and firm at the small of Buck’s back. “Mmm. It’s cute that you think that.”

“Why, did you have something in mind?” Christopher’s out an overnight field trip to the Griffith Observatory, something Eddie was having fits about all week (Chris’s poor teachers, Buck’s started being the one to deal with them since he, quote, won’t make them cry) so they have all the time in the world to do… well, each other.

“Possibly.” Eddie’s grin is wicked, the same kind of smirk he gave Buck when Buck told him in the gym _you’re my problem_ only bigger, stronger, more obvious. “You trust me?”

“With everything except cooking dinner.”

“Ha, ha.”

Buck sees what Eddie was talking about once they’re stripped down in bed and Eddie pulls out a pair of what look like surprisingly durable (but also very comfy and fuzzy) handcuffs.

“Do I want to know where you got those?”

“That one place on Sunset.”

“Oh my God.” Buck starts laughing. He obligingly holds his hands up above his head, though, and lets Eddie slide the cuffs through the metal rail at the head of the bed and then secure them around his wrists. “Any particular reason for these?”

“Because you thrash and I don’t want to get elbowed in the face.” Eddie winked at him, then fished the lube out of the bedside drawer.

“I have never elbowed you in the face.” He did however once knee Eddie in the face, which gave Eddie a bloody nose.

“Don’t make me tie down your ankles, too,” Eddie grumbles, but his expression is nothing but fond as he braces himself over Buck and kisses him, slow and certain. “You going to be good for me?”

Buck nods. “Yes.” He’ll always be good for Eddie. Or try to, anyway.

Eddie’s fingers skim down his stomach, stroking right above his aching cock. Buck hasn’t been touched yet and he whines, pushing up shamelessly into Eddie’s hands, wanting more.

There’s the _snap_ of the lube cap being opened and then fingers teasing at his rim. “Y’know how much I love when you’re desperate.” Eddie’s mouth trails up Buck’s jaw, right to his ear.

Buck nods. He’s loud to start out with and only gets more so when he’s on the edge.

“So I was thinking… just how desperate can you get?” Eddie works a finger into him slowly, twisting it, sinking in easy as anything after so many times learning each other’s bodies. “Let’s find out.”

Oh God. This is going to be the best and the worst thing that’s ever happened to him.

Eddie curls his finger just so, getting in in deep and finding that little bundle of nerves—the one that made Buck give him a bloody nose the first time Eddie found it. He strokes against the spot lightly, and Buck shivers all over. He feels like a teenager all over again when it comes to this kind of sex. He never did anything like this before Eddie, so it still has that new, uncontrollable edge to it the way fucking a girl did when he was sixteen.

He whines high in the back of his throat as Eddie keeps touching him there, and doesn’t let up. Usually Eddie just teases him, knowing how sensitive Buck is, but tonight he’s relentless, stroking him over and over until Buck’s trembling. He wants another finger, a hand on his dick, _something,_ but Eddie’s just watching him with this satisfied smirk, his eyes dark and warm as chocolate.

Every breath in feels like fire, and he’s starting to wonder if maybe he can actually come without touching his cock after all, when Eddie pulls his finger out.

“What—what the fuck.” He’s struggling for breath.

Eddie bends down and nuzzles him, stroking his sides to soothe him. “I learned about this fun thing.”

“I have a feeling we’re doing this fun thing right now.”

Eddie slides back inside him—two fingers this time, scissoring them, letting Buck feel that stretch, the slight burn that Buck craves—and nips at Buck’s earlobe. “Figured you weren’t the only one who could do internet research. It’s called edging.”

Oh fucking hell. “Eddie…” he whines shamelessly.

Eddie starts stroking his prostate again and Buck can feel his eyes rolling back into his head. “Mmm, there was this forum that had a lot of great ideas…”

Now he knows why Eddie wanted to come earlier. Because he wouldn’t have had the patience to do this, otherwise. Take his time.

Eddie presses right up against his prostate and _holds there_ , stroking Buck’s cock with his other hand.

Jesus fucking _Christ._ Buck’s entire body seizes up as pleasure shoots through him like a thousand volts. There’s that pressure right up against that spot, unrelenting, and then Eddie starts _massaging_ it and he’s gonna—mother of _God—_

Eddie squeezes the base of his cock, hard, and the orgasm that was rushing through him is strangled to a halt, choking him. Buck’s vision is fucking swimming. He moans weakly.

“Fuck.” Eddie’s pupils are so wide his eyes look black. “Perfect.”

Buck tries to brace himself, but he fucking can’t as Eddie strokes his fingers inside him again, keeping his hand tight around the base of Buck’s cock, preventing him from coming. And he does thrash, or he would, if Eddie wasn’t sitting on his goddamn legs and his hands weren’t fucking handcuffed. Jesus holy mother of fucking goddamn shit fuck _fuck._ It’s so good and they named this whole thing appropriately because he is _right_ on the fucking edge but he can’t fucking go _over_.

Eddie pulls his fingers out and gently presses the heel of his hand down onto Buck’s stomach, rolling his palm, massaging him, soothing him once again. He relaxes his death grip on Buck’s cock, too, and that’s a fucking relief.

Buck’s entire body feels like it’s burning up, and his vision is blurred, but he’s starting to come back to himself—right when Eddie slides three fingers in.

His voice breaks when he moans as Eddie gets right back to it, his legs shaking, his hands clenching. “Eddie, Eddie c’mon, Eddie—Eddie _please,_ can I—can I come please please _please_ can I—”

“Mmm, no.” Eddie’s just about purring, and Buck’s ninety percent sure Eddie has no clue that his Texas drawl comes out when he’s like this, turned on and in command, but it’s hot as fuck. “No, you’re not coming yet. You’re coming when I say you are.” He kisses just underneath the bolt of Buck’s jaw. “You know why?”

Buck can’t even speak at this point, he just gasps helplessly.

He can feel Eddie’s smile against his skin as Eddie whispers, “Because you’re mine.”

Neither of them say those three little words often. It’s just not how they are. Eddie’s idea of verbal affection is akin to having a root canal and Buck fumbles his words more often than not, so they just… find other ways. And Buck doesn’t mind that. Because Eddie will go and do that. Say that.

_Mine._

He once introduced Buck to a goddamn emergency call victim (they’d gotten their foot stuck in a lawn mower, long story) as “my Buck here’ll get you out” and Buck nearly had a heart attack when he realized that Eddie hadn’t even fucking known what he’d said.

They might only say _I love you_ once in a blue moon, but God, he never once had to doubt Eddie’s feelings.

“Hmm?” Eddie scrapes their cheeks together, moves down, down, sinks his teeth into Buck’s throat, sucks hard. Buck’s entire body jolts. “Are you?”

He drags the pads of his fingers against Buck’s prostate and Buck feels like his nerve endings are fraying. “ _Yes_.” It’s barely a word, more like an exhale of breath. “Yes, yours, yes, yes—”

Eddie kisses him, slides his tongue right in, claiming, and Buck draws him in, sucks, whimpers, because he is, he is, he _is,_ and Eddie’s _his,_ and he’s never felt so much like a part of a unit, like he belongs, as he does when he’s with this man. Because Eddie doesn’t let just anyone in. His walls are double reinforced with steel, and now that Buck knows Eddie’s history, he gets it. Everyone that Eddie let in let him down, turned on him, called him _weak._ But Buck doesn’t think that, and Eddie let him in, and Buck will never forget what an honor that is.

Their bodies press together as Eddie kisses him, his fingers relentless, and Buck can feel Eddie’s now-hard cock dragging against his. _God,_ it’s so good, but it’s not enough, and he’s dangling off the end of the cliff but he’s not falling and he wants, he wants to so very badly.

Something warm and damp slides down his face as he frantically grinds down onto Eddie’s fingers, against Eddie’s stomach, and he realizes he’s crying. It’s just so _much,_ pleasure with no release, and he feels like his brain is fried.

“So good,” Eddie murmurs, encouraging, praising. “You’re being so good for me, look at you. Such a good boy.”

His fingers slide out and Buck whines at the lost, caught between wanting it to end and wanting Eddie to never stop touching him, but Eddie kisses him calm at once. “It’s okay, shh, I got you.”

He hears the lube cap again and then Eddie’s cock is nudging at him and oh, _oh,_ he’s going to get _fucked._ He spreads his legs, eager for it, knowing if Eddie’s doing this then they’re close to the end at last.

Eddie grabs onto his hips to keep him steady as he sinks in, swift and easy like a hot knife in butter. Buck’s loose and beyond ready after all of this, and between his exhale and his next inhale, Eddie’s gone inside to the hilt, his hips pressing right up against Buck’s ass.

“Just a little longer, okay?” Eddie’s lips are right up against the flushed, tender skin of Buck’s neck, like he can’t bring himself to pull away. Buck’s fingers flex, wishing he could touch him, but he’s not sure he could even manage a good grip right now, he’s so strung out. “You’ve been so good, can you hold out a little longer for me?”

 _Since you asked._ He’d do anything.

“Yes,” Buck promises, his voice raw, and Eddie kisses up his neck, right up to the corner of his mouth, and then _thrusts._

Buck does not scream. His voice is too worn out for that. But it is… uh… a noise that’s on the higher pitched end of the spectrum.

Eddie thrusts in deep every time, slamming right up against his prostate, and Buck’s fucking flying. He’s strewn into a million little pieces all over the fuckin’ galaxy. It’s so good it hurts, so good he’s pretty sure you could hook him up and shock him with electricity and he wouldn’t notice the difference. He’s crying again, each press against his prostate causing a weak moan, and he can’t even speak to beg.

Part of him wants it to never end.

Eddie’s thrusts are becoming more erratic, sloppier, and Buck dimly wonders what Eddie sees, realizes that it’s him that’s doing this to Eddie—that his writhing and whimpering are that hot to Eddie, that sexy, and it fills him with a sort of vicious, feral pride. He’s not in this alone. Eddie’s just as wrecked for Buck, in his own way, as Buck is for Eddie.

Eddie bites Buck’s lip as he comes, filling him, finding his prostate and staying pressed up against it, even when he finishes, he’s still _inside,_ still _there,_ and Buck’s mind is melting.

“I can’t,” he breaks, begs, pleads. “Eddie, I fucking—I can’t—”

“Shh, shh.” Eddie wraps his hand around Buck’s cock and finally, finally starts stroking it again. “I know, I know, it’s okay, you can come now. You were so good, you can come now.”

Buck sobs brokenly, his fingers and toes clenching so hard it hurts, his body screaming silently as he stains his own stomach, coming hard, the world vanishing. He has no idea how long it lasts, but when it’s over he feels like a rag doll.

“Jeeeeesus,” Eddie says, drawing out the word like a string of chewing gum.

He undoes the handcuffs and massages Buck’s wrists, checking for marks, then gets up to fetch a warm, damp washcloth.

Buck would move to help, but his bones have melted. So have his muscles. He’s just a puddle. He’s never come that hard in his _life._

Eddie watches him with this look of awed satisfaction as he cleans them both up. Buck manages a tired smile. “Did I do good?”

Eddie’s mouth is on his in an instant, like he’s trying to catch that smile before it vanishes. “Very. I’m so proud of you.”

They should probably do more clean up, and get some water, but it feels so good when Eddie kisses him like this, like they have all the time in the world… so Buck manages to get his arms up around his boyfriend’s neck, and holds them together.

Eddie huffs against his lips knowingly, but he stays, a steady weight on top of Buck. “Did you like it?”

“Mmm.” It was absolutely fucking insane, but. “Can we do it again?”

Eddie laughs, blushing, pleased, and Buck—Buck would cross oceans for that face. He’d run into a burning building. He’d dig through thirty feet of mud.

“Of course.” Eddie kisses him again. “Whatever you want.”

Buck feels like he’s glowing.


End file.
